User talk:Snigdinna
Vim On Vista Welcome Snigdinna! Thanks for working on Vim On Vista. As you can see from the comments on that page, I have serious doubts about the majority of its content. I will never know much about Vista, so we need other people to provide guidance. It's a bad time of year to sort out the details, and I would be very happy to leave it untouched for a week or more. However, I'm hoping you will provide some help to clean up the tip, later. I'm thinking the best thing might be to delete most of the content. Perhaps we could edit the material above the "AND IGNORE THE STUFF BELOW" line to get it how we want the tip to read. If there is anything useful below that line, copy it to above the line. When we're reasonably happy, we can then delete all the "below" stuff. Please reply here if you think you can help. --JohnBeckett 07:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ---- John, I'm no Vista expert, honestly I'm far more *nix oriented, I have vista installed on my "toy" computer is all, and I prefer to use a real text editor... heh.. But I've looked the page over again. The first thing that stands out to me is all the various download locations mentioned on this page. Personally I only download the versions of Vim that are available from vim.org. There are links to sourceforge.net, code.google.com, and hasno.info, one location to use for getting vim may lessen some of the confusion.... Just a thought... Next, the Download and Install section: I'm not sure what the original author is doing with these dll's in the second part. The installer provided for Windows from vim.org appears to install without an issue, and everything runs properly (or at least the features I use).. In the Configure around Vista section: This may work for Vista 32-bit (that I cannot test), but I tried this several times, running in various security modes, etc, and it will not work at all for Vista 64-bit. Perhaps the registry keys have changed their layout. From what I can tell the Troubleshooting parts look valid. * Shell Extension - Good tip, bad idea to force an app to run with elevated privs in the first place, and obviously it can break other features. * File Association - Another good tip, if installed previously to say C:\Program Files, and the UAC starts getting in the way, some may decide to uninstall and reinstall to a new location. This tip could save some a lot of hassle. * Virtual Store - This revolves around the User Access Controls (UAC) I do believe. Basically, on Vista, anything within a "Protected" directory cannot be written to, even using :w! This can be a real pain when you are editing your _vimrc file and such (personally, I just copied it out, changed it, and then copied it back in, with the UAC prompting me for Admin privs to write in that folder, which does work) That tip could be useful, that or make sure and install Vim into a non protected folder. And finally, I suspect the comments sections could be cleaned up some... My only other thought might be to make the Vim on Vista link to Vista 32-bit and Vista 64-bit pages... Perhaps with any common tips listed on the master page. Snigdinna 23:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC)